


don't mind it as it is

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Walter notices an issue with David's eyes.





	don't mind it as it is

**Author's Note:**

> title from phoenix's [Ti Amo](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/tiamo.html) the album is out and i'm ready to Die

"Are you feeling alright, David?"

David raises his eyebrows at him.

"Feeling wonderful. Why do you ask?"

Walter frowns.

"Your pupils are dilated more than is necessary for the sunlight," he says. "I don't believe it's a discrepancy between models. Would you like me to check your visual receptors?"

David just smiles wider at him.

"No, I'm fine. It's not because of the light." David's fingers pet near Walter's temple, tucking stray hair back under his hat. "I appreciate the concern, though," he sighs. "Truly."

Walter smiles uneasily, still without an answer as to why David's pupils are acting so oddly, but pleased with his fond touches.

Minor malfunction, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> "why is this fic so short" it was going to be longer and beautiful but [this](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/161332408991/) happened and i entirely lost the ability to continue it
> 
> "why are his eyes like that anyway what" because had my brain let me write this it was gonna be about david constantly being Heart Eyes(TM) for walter at all times and walter noticing his eyes only do it when he looks at him but again: That Bullshit


End file.
